Kiss the Rain
by inergia
Summary: Jacob imprints on her. Carlisle needs her. Marcus owns her. She can’t love. She can’t stay. She can’t lose. Follow Angel as she stumbles through the world of mythical creatures, only to find out that she’s the one who’s going to end them all.
1. A Beautiful Collision

Hello reader, I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first fanfic, and I am confident that I won't disappoint. That said, I do hope you find it worth your time to leave your thoughts in the comments. I was reluctant to spend my time on this, but the characters pushed me to do it, so I hope you validate my efforts by leaving feedback. Whew, okay, on with the show!

This story is set during a New Moon which Jacob does not imprint on Renesmee, just because I think he deserves something better than "chasing Bella, only to end up with her daughter".

Disclaimer: SM owns her things, and I own the blip that is Angel.

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Beautiful Collision

_I tremble. They're gonna eat me alive..._

_Can you hear my heart keep beating like a hammer?_

_...my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train._

_-"Help, I'm Alive", Metric_

ANGEL

Shit! I had planned this out perfectly, but no matter how flawless my arrangements, my nerves would always kick in and reduce me to a hypersensitive freak with my brain on overdrive. I mean, it was just the first day of school, and sure, I was a newbie in a small town, but gawd, did they all have to stare?

Or maybe it's because they knew. They knew that I was an orphan – that I just fled from the most effed up living arrangement to come to Jonah's Tarshish: Forks.

Oh jeez, those social workers couldn't be that ignorant, could they? Would they have informed the entire town of my pathetic life story?

And what the hell was that white chick looking at? What was with the expression on her face?? Were Asians that uncommon around here? Or was it what I was wearing? No way, I did my research and picked this outfit out carefully; I should have been blending in perfectly. Was there something on my face?

Somehow, through my psychological evaluations of my social workers' behaviour and analysis of every face that was staring at me, I managed to walk normally to the school's office. The secretary was busy chatting up a storm with another staff member when she caught sight of me. She hastily finished her conversation and then addressed me.

"May I help you?"

I plastered a shy smile onto my face and approach her desk,

"Hi there, my name's Angel Fan."

Her eyebrows shot up in recognition.

Clearly my social workers kept the staff here very well informed,

"Oh yes, I have your file right...here!" She held out a folder after searching through the pile on her desk.

"It contains your schedule, as well as a map of the school."

I accepted the folder, and thanked her quickly before I made my escape from her inquisitive eyes.

One less person to explain my "desperate" situation to.

My social workers described my life as just that: desperate. There was always something that prevented foster families from letting me stay for too long. I went through exactly 8 families during my first 15 years. And every single one...things seemed to go well from the start, but by about the second year, something seemed to suddenly snap, and they'd always make that excuse that "they simply could no longer keep me and look out for my well being."

I tried, I always tried. For every family, I became everything that they valued most: obedient, intelligent, and sweet. I honestly don't know what it was. So I made arrangements with my social workers: I'd live in a group home until the minute that I turned 18. Then I would book it to a new town, and live on my own. And unfortunately, all the family hopping had kept me a year behind in school.

So here I was: 18 and entering my senior year in an insignificant town called Forks. Fuck my life? Sorta. But I just had to grind it out for a year, and then I could move on to bigger and better things, and chase my dream of becoming a surgeon.

Buuuut, it started here, with my first period class being biology. Fun.

JACOB

Bella's mangled body was on the table, and Edward was _still_ trying to saturate every inch of her with his venom.

She was past dead, why didn't he get it?

I slowly turned away and walked through the door. It was as if the entire world had held its breath, and everything occurred at a two-bit rate. I shakily made it to the bottom of the stairs and sat, drowning in an ocean of self-inflicted pain.

Sam had been right; this was what I deserved for holding onto Bella when I knew she didn't love me...that she never loved me.

The weight of that knowledge left me hollowed out and empty.

I could smell blood, and it faintly registered that Rosalie was feeding the little monster. Jesus. What kind of fiend could have resulted from the combination of human and vampire DNA?

Again, Sam was right. This soulless creature had to be destroyed. An aberration like that couldn't be allowed to exist in this world. I stood up and purposefully made my way across to stand behind Rosalie. Just one blow, that was all it should take.

She was cooing at the bundle of mutation in her arms. I analyzed the best way to destroy both the evil blondie and the "Seed of Chucky". I trembled as the anger coursed through my veins, and coiled my legs, ready to spring-

and then the creature turned to look at me.

Warm brown chocolate eyes...Bella's eyes, were staring at me.

I froze.

The porcelain face looked quizzically at me...an instant reminder of Bella's questioning looks often thrown my way.

I couldn't move.

Rosalie turned and saw my tense body,

"What's the matter, Lassie?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she got up and protectively held the baby to her,

"Nothing." I managed to spit out, and then I wheeled around and bolted towards the front door.

What the fuck?!? Why couldn't I do it?

Because I'm a pathetic softie, that's why. Just as I got to the porch, I could hear it: a racing heartbeat...the rapid undulations of a changing heart.

Bella.

I couldn't go back, so I kept sprinting forward. Away, away from this house of horrors.

I couldn't phase-I couldn't let Seth or Leah know of my murderous thoughts, so I kept running in my human form.

And yet...now I classify my thoughts as murderous? Crazy, I thought to myself. One look from that creature could remind me so much of its human mother. Wait-she's becoming a vampire.

Oh fuck it.

I ran until I was sure that neither Seth nor Leah could hear me, then I phased and took off, frantic to be alone.

ANGEL

A month had passed, and things had gotten better. I was all unpacked; not that I had a lot of stuff anyway. My apartment was small, but it felt good to get into a routine again. The teachers all adored me, as did the students that had gotten to know me so far. What can I say? I'm a charmer. Or just pathetically pliable. Whatever. Whatever that got me through this mundane senior year. It was just one year; they would not have enough time to just turn on me like all those foster families did. It still bothered me. Was I just a mean bitch deep down that subconsciously showed up every two years? What the hell changed?

I shook my head to clear these thoughts as I finished washing my hands. I left the girls' bathroom and quietly slipped into my English class and took my seat beside Jordan. The teacher smiled my way and continued on her lecture about the dark themes in "A Portrait of Dorian Grey".

"Welcome back." Jordan whispered to me with a boyish grin. I smiled and nodded at him and turned my attention to the teacher. He was a cute one-Jordan. Just...I didn't have time to date. I wished he would get it. I had bigger fish to fry. I mean, on top of university and scholarship applications...I was just not looking to hook up anytime soon. It's not like I never got lonely-I did. There's just no gigolo service in the area. I mentally laughed at myself. Sadly, that was exactly what I needed.

A hot boy with no emotions to abuse, that could just cuddle with me and listen to me rant whenever I needed him to...that I could make disappear whenever I didn't need him.

English class ended as I still mulled over my single status. The teacher called me over, and I approached her, curious as to what she wanted. She handed me a small pile of papers: more scholarship applications. I listened to her rave on about my potential and what a great candidate I was as I smiled and nodded. I thanked her profusely for the opportunity and then made my way to my last period: gym class.

They started into basketball today-my favourite sport. I'm no MJ, but I could carry my own weight on the court. I was curious to see what these small towners had to offer...

The teacher split us into co-ed teams in a desperate attempt to get the girls to participate. The look of distaste on their faces was hilarious, but I encouraged them onto the court. They sighed and agreed to stand around and "try" whenever the ball got near them.

Yeah right, like I'd let that happen.

Jordan was on the opposing team, and winked at me as he headed for centre court for tip-off.

I was going to eat him alive.

To no one's surprise, the 6-foot giant on the other team grabbed the ball first and bee-lined a layup past the clueless girls. I stood back and watched the game for a few minutes, keeping up my girly facade, before I deemed the appropriate time to jump in and show them all up. I stuffed Jordan as he tried to pull a jump shot to my right, and grabbed the ball and made a breakaway down the court.

Money in the bank. Boo-yah! The girls all cheered as the guys ran back, bewildered at my sudden show of talent. Even the teacher chuckled. I smiled inwardly as I ran back on defense.

In the second half, I Velcroed myself to Jordan as he dribbled the ball up the court. I let him shoot, and then ran to the basket for the rebound. I jumped up, anticipating the ball...and then the 6-foot tree side checked me onto the gym floor. I landed ankle first, and crumpled. Gasps reverberated throughout the gym as everyone gathered around. The wind was knocked out of me. I lay face-down for a while, taking in rapid, shallow breaths as I mentally willed the pain to subside in my right ankle, as well as choking back the tears that threatened to form. I must have been giving them a heart attack by staying down for so long. But I couldn't cry...I couldn't show them my pain. Murmurs of concern surrounded me as the teacher placed his hand on my shoulder.

At last, my heart beat resumed its normal pace, and then I sat up cheerily,

"I'm okay, my ankle just hurts, that's all."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and humour crossed their faces as they realized that I wasn't crying.

The teacher aided me to my feet as the 6-foot tree apologized over and over. Poor guy-this is what happens when I try to show off to inexperienced players,

"Raymond, it's okay," I consoled him, "I'll be as right as rain in a few days, and then I'll come back and show you up. Just you wait." He smiled sheepishly and said,

"Yea, right."

By this point the teacher had led me out the doors and towards the staff parking lot.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He explained. "You didn't fall down quite right-there could be something wrong with your ankle."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I quietly replied as he placed me into the front passenger seat.

Weird.

I hadn't been in a car in a while. In fact, I had been walking everywhere for the past month now that I thought of it.

I sat in silence as the teacher went on about my awesome performance and how he'd give that Raymond a hard time for not picking on someone his own size and whatnot. Thankfully the hospital was not too far away, and he parked his Ford Focus and led me into the reception area. He left me there, asking if I could handle things on my own, and explaining how he had to get back to his students. I assured him that I was fine and that I understood. He still stopped by the nurse's station and left them with my name and situation.

The nurse came to attend to me with a warm smile and led me to sit in the doctor's office,

"Dr. Cullen will be right with you," She assured me, and then closed the door, leaving me to sit and wallow in the result of my stupidity during the day. My ankle still throbbed, and I could already sense it starting to swell. I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall. I never should have tried to be my best on the court. Look where it got me! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

The door opened and I turned my head to look at the most heavenly face on earth. My eyes widened in amazement.

* * *

The next one will be up within the next week! Please leave me any comments, quibbles, or queries!


	2. Revelations

Hello again! I have a grand total of two readers (I think) - thanks so much for reading! Anyhow, I got all excited so here's the second installment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, and I own Angel. Let credit be given where due :)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Revelations

_My regrets are few._

_I get wherever I'm going. I get whatever what I need._

_-"Help, I'm Alive", Metric_

CARLISLE

The nurse informed me of the new arrival; a misfortunate gym student who was new in town.

I had not been observant enough; Bella's change into a vampire and Renesmee had kept me pre-occupied for the past few weeks. Renesmee's growth worried me.

It was too fast, and showed minimal signs of slowing down. Her gift of communication helped a lot in understanding what she needed, but I needed more information as to what she was. Thankfully, the treaty situation with the Quileute tribe had been resolved. After Jacob took off, Sam Uley had approached us, asking for an update of Renesmee. I carefully divulged to him the information we had gathered thusfar. After meeting her and confirming that she was not venomous, the wolves determined that she was not a threat. Moreover, they were quite taken with Renesmee's adorable nature.

Bella, on the other hand, was living her new life as a vampire admirably.

I grabbed my prescription pad and closed my laptop. Enough research for one day; I had to go to attend to this new patient. Angel Fan.

I walked into the patient consultation room and froze.

The smell.

Horror flitted across my face as the venom surged into my mouth. I looked at her. Her almond brown eyes were open wide in admiration.

I had not been this tempted in centuries.

It was too easy-I could have just taken her right there with her compliance and then tell the nurse that she had been fine and that I let her leave through an alternative exit.

Oh lord no.

I abruptly made a 180, closed the door and stood in the hallway for a while, steeling my resolve to not kill my patient.

I was unable to even refer her to another doctor, one that would not try to eat her. I was the only one working this shift.

"Oh heavens," I prayed silently, "do not allow me to kill her."

It had been centuries of desensitization to blood that allowed me to dare become a doctor. How could one girl have torn down my resolve just like that?

Unless...unless she was to me what Bella was to Edward. La tua cantante. Her blood sang for me.

Irrelevant. I would not kill her.

I briskly walked outside, filled my lungs with the autumn air, and then pushed myself back into the room with her. I smiled and made an excuse for my previous flighty entrance.

She just nodded and stared at me in awe. I could have told her that Michael Jackson was reincarnated into caviar and it would not have made a difference.

She was making it more difficult for me to keep her alive. I asked her about her ankle. She appeared to have forgotten about that appendage of hers, and finally managed to stutter out an answer,

"I-I uhm...I think I sprained it in a fall." She said slowly, wafting her scent over to me. I fidgeted to cover up for the fact that I refused to breathe. I smiled at her and asked to examine her ankle. She silently nodded in disbelief. I tended to her tender skin while asking where it hurt.

I determined that an x-ray was best, and told the nurse to take care of the procedure. I then fled to the local coffee store, making myself seen and accountable.

So that I could not go back and drink her sweet blood.

After exactly 1728 seconds of making conversation with the familiar locals and pretending to drink coffee, my pager beeped. The nurse was done and the x-rays were developed. I excused myself and walked back into the jaws of temptation.

ANGEL

Oh. My. God. My heart was still fluttering from the time I spent with Dr. Cullen. He was sooo beautiful, it was ethereal. I've heard of hot doctors, but oh man, he definitely topped that list.

I scolded myself to calm down and not act like such a reverse-pedophile freak. The dude was probably in his 30's and happily married to some unbelievably lucky lady. Maybe it was Megan Fox. No, he was way beyond her league. Dammit! I had to stop thinking of him already!

The nurse had already finished taking x-rays of my ankle and had disappeared into some other room, leaving nothing to distract me from my foolish thoughts. I grimaced as another jolt of pain scampered up my leg. Never mind, my ankle was distraction enough.

Mmm, the way he had caressed my ankle with his cold, beautiful hands..

Wait. Cold? Why in the hell were they cold? He didn't seem stressed out or nervous to me...maybe I had imagined it? No. I know what I felt. I wasn't obtuse enough to mistake body temperature for cold ice.

Maybe it was because my ankle was swollen...that was why his hands felt cold.

Yeahh, that must be it.

My brain sighed dreamily as it replayed those 3 minutes in heaven with Dr. Cullen. And then I mentally slapped myself and then tried to wiggle my ankle, causing the nerves to go haywire and take my brain's full attention off of him.

Seriously! I had to stop thinking that way. There were much more practical things to think about, like my scholarship application and which university I wanted to apply into.

The nurse came back into the room and told me that Dr. Cullen would be back shortly with the results. I mentally braced myself for the onslaught of handsomeness that would ensue.

Sure enough, he waltzed into the room with the world's luckiest file tucked under his arm. I preoccupied myself with running through the list of 50 states in alphabetical order as I stared at my ankle and tried to force my periphery into blindness. Goddamnit, why did he have to be so beautiful?

Arizona, Arkansas, California...

"So I have your results here." His voice crooned as he approached me,

"Oh, that's great." I smiled at my ankle. Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware...

"There appears to be a small hairline fracture just along your fibula, and I believe that you may have strained a few of the surrounding tendons and ligaments." I caught his fragrance; dew on roses. I must have been delirious,

"Okay, so how should I care for my ankle during the next few weeks?" I was still staring intently at the object of our discussion. Florida, Georgia, Idaho-no wait, Hawaii, _then_ Idaho...

"There are crutches available through the hospital. I advise you to not put any weight on your ankle for at least 2 weeks. I am writing you a prescription for ibuprofen. This should help with the pain and reduce the swelling. You might also want to try ice compressions every 20 minutes for the next few hours."

My eyes disobeyed me and roamed over to his hunched figure scribbling on the prescription pad. So gorgeous...He turned to face me.

Shit.

He flashed the most dazzling smile in the history of Hollywood and went on,

"If you have any other concerns or questions during the next few weeks, don't hesitate to contact me."

Yeah, as if I needed the invitation. Then a streak of ingeniousness hit me. I directed my eyes back to my ankle in order to speak coherently.

"Actually Dr. Cullen, I'm currently a senior at Forks High, and I'm extremely interested in medicine at the moment. I was hoping to be able to conduct a job shadow with one of the physicians in the area. Would you be willing to take me under your wing for a few days and show me the different aspects of your work here in the hospital?" I couldn't believe how shameless my request was. I looked at him again. His face was blank. I dropped my hopeful expression and reverted back to my stone mask. The seconds ticked by,

"Uhmm, or if you could refer me to anyone else?"

His expression softened as he replied,

"Unfortunately, Angel, I have numerous commitments at the moment, and am unable to accept your request. However, perhaps in the future?" He looked genuine enough. I smiled,

"Okay, sounds great. Thanks!" I snatched the prescription and grazed his hand by accident.

I froze for half a second as my brain reconfirmed that his hands were indeed ice cold. Then I hobbled out of the room as fast as I could.

Rejection served with a side dish of pity sucks.

* * *

I know, I miss Jake too. He'll definitely play a larger role in the chapters to come, so please keep reading!

Oh, and I would much appreciate it if you also leave a comment, even if you have nothing to say! I just like comments. :)


End file.
